Thinking Out Loud
by BethyBoo97
Summary: James decides it's time to banish Jean's doubts over their relationship once and for all


"James, where are you?" Jean called through her house, which James now a days seemed to live at too, not that she was complaining.

"Up in your study." James called back, his reply worried her, she hated having people in her study. Even when she'd been married and shared the house with her husband, and once upon a time, her son too, they'd both known that that was the one room in the house that was out of bounds. With in seconds Jean had run up the stairs and appeared at the door, making James laugh at how funny she was about her study and all the stuff with in it.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched James sat in her office chair, with a piece of paper in front of him that he was scribbling something on and his guitar on the floor beside him.

"Well I was writing you a song."

"Was?" Jean questioned his use of the past tense.

"Well you came in and ruined it." For a second Jean looked really disappointed, "And it's finished." James laughed.

"You're cruel, so do I get to hear this song?" Jean asked.

"Of course you do." James replied as he stood up, guitar in one hand and took Jean's hand with his spare hand. He led her through to her bedroom and told her to sit on the bed, James stood in front of her before speaking again. "I'm going to sing you it and then explain just why I will always love you."

James sung the song beautifully as Jean listened, with tears in her eyes.

"I love it when you sing to me baby." Jean whispered, not able to talk after James' performance.

"And I love singing to you, I could never struggle writing songs when you're besides me."

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

"I now that you think that one day I'll trade you in for a younger model but even when your hair greys I will still love you, remember that I will be getting older beside you. One day I won't be able to sweep you off you feet but I promise that I will still do so, just in a metaphorical sense instead. I hope that even when we reach our death beds, that you'll remember the taste of me, because I know that I'll remember the taste of you. I hope that you never stop smiling, and as long as you allow me to be by your side, I'm going to make sure you never have a reason not to smile."

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

"I'm going to love you as long as I live Jeanie, I know the song says until we're 70, but that's only because it fitted before you start panicking. I have never felt love like this, I know you worry about my age but baby, I could still feel this and would be with you had I met you at 23 or even 18. I want you to know that every single day I fall in love with you a little more and each day I try and figure out how it's possible to love you anymore and yet everyday I'm amazed that I can and do."

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

"I know that you wouldn't love me any less because my hair is grey or gone, I know that you couldn't love me any less when I lose the ability to play songs to you anymore, and I want you to know that the same applies to you. Nothing you could do would or even could do would make me love you any less."

'_Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

"In my eyes you will always be just you, no matter how much the exterior of you changes, I know that the interior won't and that'll will never grow old. You will forever be engrained on my memory whether you're with me or not, although if it was down to me, you'd always be right next to me. I'm sorry if I occasionally get things wrong but trust me, I do everything I do for you. I love you Jean."

"James, I'm never letting you go anywhere and I love you so much, you know that? I love you more everyday too, sometimes so much that it scares me but I know that you'd never set out to hurt me. If only I could write songs then I'd do something just as sweet for you but seeing as I can't you're going to have to put up with me showing you how I feel." Jean told him before she pulled James towards him and kissed him.

"That's a plan I could get behind." James replied between kisses.

"Good."

**_A/N I don't own the song, all rights go to Ed Sheeran_**


End file.
